Ironhide's Revenge - Ratchet's New Paintjob
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: Ironhide get's his revenge on Ratchet after he had painted him sunflower yellow.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Here's my re-write of this story, enjoy! =D

"Hello" Human talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

"_Love_" Emotions through the bond.

Sequel to 'Confetti Cannons'

When Ironhide said that he was going to get his revenge from when his daughter and Bondmate pranked him, he wasn't joking "_Now who should I prank first?_" he thought, his Bondmate had painted him sunflower yellow and Snowbird had stuffed confetti in his cannons which made his Charge laugh and call him 'confetti cannons'. But Ratchet's prank was worse as everyone had laughed at him, don't get him wrong he wasn't mad at his 'Mate for it but he wanted to get him back "_Ratch will be my first target_" he smirked.

"What's with the smirk 'Hide?" Rebecca asked walking over to her Guardian who was sitting under his oak tree.

'Hide looked down at his Charge "**What smirk?**" he asked trying to look innocent.

The nineteen sat down beside her Guardian "The smirk you did" she replied "you always have it when you're plotting a prank"

The black mech pretended to look hurt "**Me? An innocent old bot play a prank?**" he replied trying not to smirk "**I'm hurt that you'd think such a thing**"

Becky laughed "Oh Jesus 'Hide, you're so full of crap" she said "you wouldn't know innocent if it bit ya on the ass"

Ironhide laughed "**Alright**" he replied "**I'm just thinkin' about what prank I can do on Ratch, y'know after he painted me sunflower yellow**"

Rebecca giggled "I see, well have ya thought of anythin' yet?" she asked.

'Hide shook his helm "**No not yet**" he replied then thought a moment and smirked "**I know what I can do to 'im**"

"What?" the girl asked.

"**Re-paint him like he did with me**" the black mech replied with a smirk.

The nineteen year old giggled "Oh God" she said "and what colour are you gonna paint him?"

Ironhide thought a moment, his Bondmate's paint job was florescent lime green so he would have to go for a colour that's florescent. There was blue pink and orange, neon blue was Windstorm's colour so he couldn't go for that one "**Well**" he replied "**because Ratch is florescent lime green, I want to go for a florescent colour**"

"Well we can't go for blue" Rebecca replied "because Windstorm is that colour" then she smirked "go for florescent pink, it'll pack more of a punch if you get what I mean"

'Hide smirked "**Good idea, pink it is then**" he said then got to his feet "**let's go do it**"

Becky smirked and stood up "It's gonna be epic" she replied.

The black mech smirked then transformed down into his alt mode and opened his driver's side door.

The nineteen year old got into her Guardian.

After Ironhide secured his Charge he turned on his radio and set off for the Autobot base.

Ten minutes later 'Hide pulled up outside the Autobot base, he opened his door for his Charge.

Rebecca got out her Guardian and closed the door, she moved out the way and watched Ironhide transform into his bipedal mode.

"**Ok, let's go**" the black mech said lowering his hand to his Charge's level.

Becky got onto her Guardian's hand and was lifted to his right shoulder, she crawled to the joint that was between his shoulder and neck.

Once his Charge was comfortable Ironhide walked into the base.

He arrived outside the med bay and looked around to make sure the coast was clear, then he walked in and was relieved when he couldn't sense his Bondmate "**Good, Ratchet's not in here**" he whispered then walked to the storage room where the paints as well as some medical items were kept.

The metal door swished open and Ironhide walked in, the storage room was big enough for two people to be in it so 'Hide had no problems.

"I've never seen so many paints in once place" Rebecca said quietly looking at the many pots of paints.

The black mech nodded then looked for the florescent pink paint, he found it and smirked "**There it is**" he whispered then got the container "**ok, now I need a paint brush**" he spotted a shelf that had paintbrushes in a jar "**perfect**" he got one out "**ok, let's go**" he put the pot of paint and the brush in his subspace in his hip then walked quietly out the supply room.

However when Ironhide walked towards the med bay doors he heard his Bondmate walking up the hallway towards them "**S**t**" he whispered then looked around for somewhere to hide, he would have to hide under one of the berths. So he got his Charge off his shoulder and held her to his chest, then he quickly got onto his hands and knees and crawled under the berth along the left wall. He placed his Charge on the ground in front of him, he put a finger to his mouth telling her to stay quiet.

Rebecca sat down against the wall and watched the med bay doors swish open and a pair of florescent lime green feet walk in.

Ratchet was looking at his datapad humming to himself.

Ironhide watched his Bondmate's feet walk towards the office, the metal door swished open and his 'Mate went inside. When the door closed he breathed a sigh of relief "**Bloody hell that was close**" he whispered then crawled out from under the berth.

The nineteen year old stood up and walked out from under the berth.

'Hide quietly got to his feet and lifted his Charge to his right shoulder, he walked stealthily out the med bay.

Ironhide walked into his and Ratchet's quarters and sat down on the berth "**Ok**" he said "**let's hope Primus will be on our side**"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"**Well sometimes Ratch has a nap in his office**" 'Hide explained "**he's got a berth in there, but we have a little problem**"

"What problem?" Becky asked.

"**Well the room will be pitch black but we Autobots have night vision so we're ok there**" the black mech replied "**however, Ratchet's berth is behind his desk so I could bump into it and wake 'im up**" he looked thoughtful "**then again, he is a heavy sleeper**"

Rebecca nodded.

"**All we have to do now is wait**" Ironhide said "**and hope that Ratch decides to have a snooze**"

The nineteen year old nodded.

An hour later 'Hide decided to check through the bond to see if his Bondmate was in recharge and smirked when he was "**Ratchet's in recharge**" he said "**time to do my prank**"

Rebecca smirked and nodded.

The black mech got off his berth and walked out his and Ratchet's quarters.

The med bay doors slid open and Ironhide walked stealthily in "**Ok**" he whispered "**remember to be quiet and don't make a sound**"

The nineteen year old nodded.

'Hide quietly got the items out of his subspace "**Alright, here we go**" he whispered then his optics changed from red to light green as he changed to night vision, then he walked stealthily into his Bondmate's pitch black office. He looked around and spotted his 'Mate recharging on the berth along the back wall of his office, he walked silently over to him making sure to avoid the desk. When he was beside the berth he quietly opened the paint pot and dipped the paint brush into the paint, he started to slowly paint his Bondmate's plating and managed to hold back snickers as he did so.

Ten minutes later he was done, he put the lid back on the paint and walked slowly backwards. But he forgot about the desk and froze when his aft bumped into the desk, his 'Mate shifted a little and muttered something.

When his Bondmate settled again Ironhide moved stealthily around the desk and walked quietly out his 'Mate's office, when he got into the med bay area and the door to the office slid closed he breathed a sigh of relief "**That was close**" he whispered then his optics went back to red.

Rebecca nodded "Too close" she said quietly.

'Hide walked quietly to the storage room and walked in, he put the paint pot back where he found it then walked out to the sink. He turned on the tap and washed the evidence off the paint brush, when he was done he got the towel and dried it. When he did that he went back into the storage room and put the paint brush back in the jar, he walked out the storage room again.

The nineteen year old tapped her Guardian's neck to get his attention.

The black mech looked at his Charge.

Rebecca pointed to her Guardian's fingers that had pink paint on them after he had washed the brush.

Ironhide looked at his fingers "**Ah, well spotted**" he whispered then walked to the sink and washed the paint off his fingers, he dried them then put the towel where he had found it so his Bondmate wouldn't suspect anything.

'Hide gave his Charge the thumbs up then walked quietly out the med bay.

An hour later Ratchet came out of recharge, he swung his legs over the berth and stretched. Then he got off his berth and walked into the med bay area, he looked around and was glad to see that nothing seemed out of place. He decided to get himself some energon, so he walked out his med bay.

Sideswipe and Jolt were in the main part of the base watching TV.

Ratchet walked in "**Hey**" he greeted.

The two Bondmates were just about to reply when they paused and their optics widened.

The Medic looked puzzled "**What?**" he asked.

A snicker escaped 'Sides and that was enough to make the blue mech burst out laughing, Sideswipe laughed along with him "**Holy Primus!**" was all he could say.

Poor Ratch looked so confused "**What are you laughing about?**" he asked.

"**He has no idea!**" Jolt exclaimed then laughed all the more.

Ironhide was the next to walk in, his Charge was walking beside him. 'Hide burst out laughing along with Rebecca "**Oh Primus!**" he managed to say.

Becky had to sit down as she couldn't stand because she was laughing so much.

The black mech wasn't better off, he was leaning against the wall clutching his abdomen as tears rolled down his cheek plates from laughing so much.

Ratchet was so confused "**What's so funny?**" he asked.

At that moment Optimus walked in.

"**Prime help me out here**" the Medic said "**why is everyone laughing at me?**"

The Prime's battle mask slid over his mouth so his friend wouldn't see him trying not to laugh, he cleared his vocals and said "**I think...someone wanted to**" he snickered "**make you want to stand out more my friend**"

Ratchet raised an eyebrow "**What?**" he asked.

"**You're neon pink**" Optimus replied looking amused.

The Medic frowned and looked down at himself, what greeted him was neon pink "**What the frag?!**" he exclaimed gaping at his new paint job.

That made the others laugh all the more, Ironhide was on his hands and knees and was lightly thumping the ground with one fist.

Rebecca managed to recover from her laughing fit and wiped her eyes "Oh God" she said.

Ratchet put his hands on his hips "**Alright who did this?**" he asked.

Both Jolt and Sideswipe shook their helms "**It wasn't us**" 'Sides replied wiping his optics.

Ratch then looked at his Bondmate who was trying to recover from his laughing fit, he could tell from the _Amusement_ he could feel over the bond that it was his 'Mate who did this to him "**It was you**" he said pointing to his Bondmate.

Ironhide wiped his optics then walked over to his 'Mate, he put an arm round him "**This is for when you repainted me sunflower yellow**" he replied.

The others laughed "**Nice one!**" Sideswipe called.

The Medic groaned "**I should have known you'd do something like this as revenge**" he said.

'Hide chuckled "**But ya love me**" he replied.

Ratch shook his helm in amusement "**Well all I can say that this is a big dent to my ego**" he said.

The black mech smirked and whispered in his Bondmate's audio receptor "**Well let's get that paint off ya, then have some 'fun'**"

Ratchet couldn't help but smirk "**Alright, let's go**" he replied then yelped a little in surprise as his 'Mate picked him up and carried him bridal style.

"**Let's go**" Ironhide said with a smirk then walked to the wash racks.

**The End**

Be sure to review! =D


End file.
